Network servers and other host computers may use different types of peripheral storage devices having different capacities, access times, and other operating characteristics suitable for various applications. Enterprise and data center solutions may employ multiple complementary data storage devices to achieve desired data availability, reliability, security, long-term accessibility, and cost effectiveness, among other considerations. Many networks use an automated schedule to archive data for long-term storage. Long-term storage devices may be implemented using a wide variety of storage technologies including magnetic and optical disk drives, solid-state drives, tape drives, or other types of storage devices. However, compromises among performance, capacity, and cost are often required. Tape drives continue to provide cost-effective, reliable, and energy efficient long-term data storage, particularly for high-volume backups, long-life archives, disaster recovery/business continuity, compliance, and various other applications that include inactive data.
As storage media densities have increased, time required for locating and retrieving data from peripheral storage devices has also increased, particularly for sequential storage devices such as tape drives, where data is appended to previously stored data. This may adversely impact performance of any applications or processes waiting for the data. For some applications, access time to data may be more important than maximizing the usable capacity of the storage media.
Discrete tape partitioning involves dividing a storage tape into multiple discrete partitions to address the time and expense required in reclaiming storage tapes by allowing a particular partition to be rewritten once data has expired from that partition. However, data stored within a particular partition must still be appended to any previously stored data, which may affect time required for storage and subsequent retrieval of the data. Furthermore, while discrete tape partitioning has existed for many years, it has significant drawbacks and has been unpopular with developers as it requires the host to track which partitions contain valid data as well as the locations of the data objects or host files stored within the tape partitions. The host application is involved in processing at the end of each partition to properly direct an archive device (e.g., a tape drive) to the next applicable partition in both read and write operations.